Only One
by sweetnsilver
Summary: Her wide hazel eyes traveled to the clock hanging on one of the pink walls of her bedroom, late again, she muttered mentally to herself, some friend.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters

A/N: Just a random idea that popped into my head when I was bored. Enjoy!

* * *

Only One

The rain splattered across the window pane in a pitter patter fashion. Mimi sighed as she plopped onto her bed lying on her stomach with her chin resting in the palm of her hands. Her wide hazel eyes traveled to the clock hanging on one of the pink walls of her bedroom, _late again_, she muttered mentally to herself, _some friend_. She folded her arms letting the side of her face rest against them as tresses of honey obscured the opposite side of her face. For a moment she watched it, the droplets of water colliding against the glass of the French window; where was he? Her eyes began to droop, feeling heavier with every splatter of water; paint across a canvas would have been more interesting, at least there would have been some color.

She swung her horizontal striped wool knee sock clad legs back and forth absently; maybe the mere exercise would be enough to keep her awake. Mimi heard it then, the gentle knocks to her bedroom door just as she felt herself about to dose off. She slowly sat up, anger flaring inside of her, how dare he show up now. "Go away," she blurted out brushing strands of silky hair out of her heart shaped face.

"I'm sorry," his voice was muffled through the door, "band practice went over time and the rain caused a lot of traffic."

"Tell it to someone who cares," she hollered back irrationally, leaning against her headboard, her expression nothing short of livid, too bad he couldn't see it.

On the other side of the wooden door stood a guy with his forehead pressed against the door. He closed his azure eyes, taking in a deep breath trying to calm himself; his patience was flying out the window. He unraveled his guitar that was swung over his shoulder and set it beside the white wall and knocked again with a bit more force, "I'm sorry." This time his lip curved up minutely, tresses of hair covering his sapphire orbs, obscuring his vision, his tone irate. "Open the door, Mimi."

"No."

He let out an aggravated sigh. "Band practice ran late, I'm sorry, I really am."

"Band practice always runs late," she reminded him coldly.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked stubbornly; couldn't she understand his dilemma? His hand traveled from the smooth wooden panel to the handle, which he turned. The door had been unlocked all along. Not caring at this point about mannerism he turned the knob and then pushed the door open. She was sitting upon her bed, her eyes meeting his in shock, which melted into an icy stare in an instant, a look she no doubt picked up from the master himself. A frown etched his handsome face in response as he folded his arms, a frown everyone was so accustomed to. The glow he often found within her warm honey orbs diminished, she was furious no doubt, and he found it not hard to look away.

Before he realized it he felt his head collide with a decorative pillow. "My hair," he shouted instinctively, combing his fingers in attempts to straighten it out.

Her lips trembled then as she echoed a giggle, standing up and forgetting about the sketch book that had been placed in her lap prior to his arrival. "You're such a girl." She bent down gathering sheets of loose pages that had fallen out of her book as she caught sight of the glare he sent her way.

"You're really good," Matt reminded her, handing back one of her drawings.

She snatched the paper from his hand, "I'm not speaking to you." They stood up in unison, Matt dusting of his jeans, and Mimi smoothing out her denim mini skirt.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," he harrumphed absently latching onto her wrist. He felt the cool metal chain his skin was pressed against, encircling her wrist, the charm bracelet she never seemed to take off, he knew it all to well; the very bracelet he had given to her for her sixteenth birthday. She liberated her arm from his grasp and pushed passed him, how dare he insult her natural chattiness. The blonde let out a sigh before following her down the steps and into the spacious foyer. He watched her quickly slip into her shoes and grab an umbrella before pushing herself through the front door. She smirked slamming the door in his face for added dramatic effect.

xoxoxox

He glowered as he made his way impatiently out into the rainy environment, but Mimi smiled none the less, the rain always made everything appear all the more vivid. "Where are you going?" he snapped irritably, pulling open the front door of his sleek black car.

"Where do you think?" she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"It's raining," he told her, feeling the water seep to his scalp.

Mimi pointed to her striped umbrella shaded in vibrant greens and pinks; it should have been oblivious. "You can't be…" he didn't bother finishing, God, did she have to be so stubborn? He pulled out an umbrella from his car and made his way down the driveway and towards her slender form. She was gazing up at the sky with a light smile pressed across her glossed lips holding out her hand as if to catch the droplets of water.

"Sora's going to kill you," she told him as they began striding down the sidewalk, "for picking me up late."

"I thought you weren't talking to me?" he reminded her coldly. Mimi turned away from him then, not bothering to rebuttal. They cut through the park in silence, a short cut to the restaurant the group had dinner at every Friday.

"Sora's going to love the shirt you're wearing," she told him cheerfully as they made their way passed the large tree Matt often propped himself against writing songs or practicing his guitar with Mimi often leaning her back against his chest sketching away.

"You never can hold a grudge for long," he stated turning his sapphire orbs away from the tree, "why do you always bring Sora up anyhow?" She felt his eyes pierce through her clouded hazel ones, the enticing shade of blue more blinding then she remembered. Why did she always bring up Sora? Her brain swam, seeking the answer to his question, but how to tell him?

Mimi swallowed, her throat pricked with desiccation, "because…I know."

Matt raised a brow, confusion stretched across his blue irises, "know what?"

"You think she'd make a great girlfriend." He paused stopping at the foot of the little white bridge that curved over a stream. The very bridge that was illustrated on the page he had handed back over to Mimi only moments ago, the very bridge both had experienced their first kisses on not to long ago…with each other. Did Mimi think that low of him? That he'd forget everything, their closeness? Didn't she understand that she was the one exception, the one person he tore down his façade for?

"Sora would make a great girlfriend," he told her calmly as he let out a deep exhale. He saw her face crumple and then recompose its self in an instant as she forced out a tiny smile. He loved how she was so vulnerable. "For Tai," he finished. She gave him a nod as if it ended the conversation then and there. He watched her make her way to the middle of the wooden bridge.

"I'm sorry," he apologized watching her gaze down at the stream below.

"I already forgave you," she stated absently watching the droplets press into the stream creating tiny ripples across the surface. He placed his hands upon hers that were resting on the railing, skin cool to the touch. When he had walked onto the bridge she hadn't realized.

"Next time, you could catch a ride with Tai, or Sora; someone else."

"I like going with you," she turned around, her body tensed in the process; she hadn't expected him to be standing so close.

"For the arguing?"

Mimi laughed, "Yes, and no. The arguing it's just who we are." Her body relaxed as she let her free hand rest flatly against his chest. Her eyes drifted from his gaze to his un-tucked black collared shirt and without thinking she un-looped the first button through the hole doing the same with the next. "That's how you like it right?" she asked knowing for a fact that he usually kept the first few undone.

"You suddenly have me have memorized."

Mimi nodded, "more then you think." Her forlorn expression broke his heart, and he found himself longing to see the faint dimple appear when she smiled. His grip loosened around the handle of his umbrella and it fell from his grasp to the wooden panels of the bridge with a light thud. Neither looked its way, neither cared; instead both continued to stare into each others eyes. Her long lashes fluttered as his hands came to rest upon her shoulders, and before she could make sense of anything she felt his lips being pressed against hers. Mimi felt her knees turn to jelly, before cluing into the fact that she should return the gesture that she wanted to kiss him back, and was glad when his arms came to rest around her petite waist, otherwise she was sure she'd fall.

"Still mad at me?" he asked pulling away as he ran the back of his hand across the cool skin of her cheek, which was now bearing a light shade of pink. Mimi shook her head, letting her umbrella drop with a splat into the creek below before wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in to share another kiss.

xoxoxox

The two walked into the cozy restaurant greeted with warmth. They smiled upon the sighting of their friend's faces, friends that looked their way with blatant curiosity. "Dude, you're late," Tai stated folding his arms with a glare sent to Matt, eyeing his now stringy hair and soaked shirt, "ever heard of an umbrella?"

"As usual," Sora sighed, now noticing the two's intertwined hands, "something happen?" Mimi turned to look up Matt's way, eyes that were often concealed, cold, and distant, now seemed to glow with warmth.

"Nothing that wasn't supposed to." Sora's lips formulated into a sweet smile as she picked up her menu after a nod sent the two's way. Tai on the other hand nudged Izzy, not being able to comprehend Mimi's words.

"What the heck does that mean?"

Izzy jumped from the touch, "How should I know."

Sora rolled her eyes as both Matt and Mimi took their usual seats adjacent to one another, "just order, Tai!" If only Tai were able to understand…all of it.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think, push the little button to tell me.


End file.
